justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
It’s My Birthday
"It's My Birthday" by will.i.am ft. Cody Wise ''is featured on [[Just Dance 2015|''Just Dance 2015]]'' ''. It has two modes: the classic and a Bollywood dance. Dancers Classic The lead dancer is a woman. Her Mohawk hair is black with a light blue swirl. She's wearing a dark purple crop top, a dark purple skirt, blue leggings, and blue peep toe heels. She is wearing sunglasses. The backup dancers are both men. The one on the left's pony tailed hair is also black. He's wearing a blue striped tank top, grey-purple jeans, and light blue sneakers. The one on the right is wearing a dark purple fedora, a blue, purple, and yellow sweater, dark blue shorts, tall black socks, and dark purple sandals. The two of them are also wearing sunglasses. Bollywood Dance The extreme dancer is a man. His tied up hair is black. He is wearing a blue long sleeved shirt, a pink crop top, orange pants, blue socks, and black shoes. Background Classic The background contains a pointed crown. The crown and the floor light up different advanced shapes. Bollywood Dance The background is in the same shape as the backgrounds in extreme versions of the previous game. In the squares, there are different animated shapes around. It mostly flashes red. Gold Move Classic The classic mode contains three gold moves. *First and second: Bring your arms inward in a circle. *Third: P1; bring your arms backwards while kicking with your left leg. P2; twist your right leg and right arm. P3; hop and cross your wrists. It's my birthday gold move.png|Gold Move 1 and 2 Bollywood Dance The Bollywood dance also contains three gold moves. *First and second: Bend your right arms and pump it to the right. *Third: Make a semi-circle with your right arms. Trivia * This is the third song by Will.I.Am in the series, the first being #thatPOWER and the second Problem (The Monster Remix). ** It is his fifth if you count his involvement in the BEP with Pump It and Mas Que Nada. * This is also the first song by Cody Wise in the series. * "Damn" and "body" (from "I want your body", which is a sex reference) are censored. "Damn" is actually replaced with "ooh" in terms of audio, but it's still replaced with three dots (...) in the lyrics. * This was the first confirmed trio where the backup dancers do not look exactly the same. * The backup dancers look like the Get Lucky dancers. They might be the same. * This is the first song to contain more than two languages (English, Spanish, and Japanese). * The word "señorita" in the line "señorita ven aquí" is wrong spelled as "senorita" with a n instead of a ñ. "señorita" means "miss" in Spanish. Gallery File:IMBD.jpg File:E o3XueWjuU.jpg BETA 2.jpg|Beta screenshot of It's My Birthday, notice how the dancers leggings/shoes were originally light blue instead of dark blue. 65080 848100465224213 1380348254089064643 n.jpg|Alternate Version on menu (Far left) 211.png|The Avatar File:212.png|Extreme Avatar Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Trio Dances Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Familiar Songs Category:21st Century songs Category:2000 to 2100 Category:Songs with censored words Category:Fun Songs Category:Serious Dances Category:2010's Category:Songs released in 2014 Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Will.i.am Songs Category:Song with special effects Category:Clean versions Category:Popular Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Garnered Controversy Category:Songs with Alternate Dances Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs With Extreme Routines Category:Bilingual Songs Category:Dances that have nothing to do with the song Category:Returning Dancers Category:Shortened Songs Category:Dancers with hats/accessories Category:Dancers with glasses/sunglasses Category:Simple backgrounds Category:Dances with consecutive Gold Moves Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs with Mash Ups